MrBrightside
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Then again, they weren't "every relationship." Prequel to Obliviate!.... Drarry... Full warning, disclaimer, and summary inside. Part two of The Forget-Me-Not Trilogy.


_Summary: Every relationship has a beginning. Every relationship has arguments. Every relationship is healthy... Then again, they aren't "every relationship."_

_All characters and places, etc mentioned in this story are property of J.K. Rowling and co. I do not own anything but the story idea, and am making no form of profit from this story._

_Warning: Male/male, sexual references._

_-_

Harry sat, his face in his hands, on a mussed up bed, in a particularly special room of Hogwarts. A blonde haired boy lied still sleeping on the other half of the bed. Harry cast a glance at who was supposed to be his mortal enemy, but had somehow turned into his latest sex partner.

Strike that, his FIRST! sex partner. Harry couldn't deny that the sex was good, because oh Merlin was it amazing. But honestly! They were both 14, barely on the verge of fifteen, in their fourth year! Still unable to let go of the fact that he was a Gryffindor, and the blonde, devilishly seductive and sexy blonde, was a Slytherin!

Draco mumbled in his sleep, something that sounded distinctly like "Oh, Harry..." The brunette blushed, and again hid his face. H shook his head, as if willing everything to just be a dream. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder: icy cold, but somehow comforting. "Potter, why are we naked and in the same bed?" Draco asked, a hint of fear gripping his voice.

Harry turned only slightly to look at Draco, and felt his face heat up even more at just the sight of the Slytherin's well-toned chest. "I.. Well, we had sex."

"Obviously, Potter, that would be why my arse is sore!" Malfoy snapped, but soon he looked vulnerable again. "I mean.. Why?" Harry racked his brain for what was going on, and somehow he remembered a trip to Hogsmeade, the Valentines Day trip, and being slipped-

"I'm fairly certain some of our friends --meaning some of mine not t all working together for the same plan as some of yours-- slipped us each some firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks." Harry groaned, flopping backwards. He arched back up as his head landed in Draco's lap. The blonde's hand seemed poised, ready to stoke the hair, but the panic-stricken look no his face gave away his confusion.

".... Did you enjoy it?" Draco asked quietly. Harry looked at the blonde as if he was insane. But, instead of the immediate cover up, and yelling Harry expected the Slytherin stayed calm, almost solemn. "I'm being serious.. Harry."

Harry was at a loss for words, but he wasn't sure why. As he had told himself, he _had_ enjoyed it, but he still refused to say it out loud. "Yes." Oh, well, so much for that plan. "I did enjoy it." Really, what happened to the so perfectly planned out--

"Thank Merlin." Draco sobbed, and wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Harry. To both teens surprise, Harry retuned the grip, nuzzling Draco's cheek. Neither were sure how long they sat their, patiently holding one another, but they didn't care how long. "H-Harry.. What does this make us?"

"A relationship." Draco looked up hopefully. "I.. But I don't think I'm ready to announce that to everyone."

"I understand." The blonde murmured, the two of them sharing laugh. Harry, in spite of himself and the increasing oddness he found in te situation, kissed Draco's open laughing lips. They had seemed too tempting. Draco kissed back, running his fingers through the messy locks of dark hair. He smiled int the kiss: at the irony that he was kissing Harry James Potter. And at the fact that he was _enjoying_ kissing Harry James Potter.

Harry broke the kiss, smirking.

-

After that one, oh well, they'd never call it a mistake, but after that little incident, their relationship was considerably different. Even if they didn't decide to go public, they weren't as snippety with each other, the sexual frustrations that had apparently been pegging the boys was gone, leaving them both much more chipper, even in early dawns.

Needless to say, everyone was a tad confused, and felt a bit left out. But, the lovers seemed oblivious to it.

Their visits to the Room of Requirement became more frequent, and fevered, and Harry often pestered Draco about letting them go public, even after only a month or two into their relationship.

Finally, their fourth year ended, and the blonde and the brunette spent a long night before hand, saying their good-byes. They were somewhat prepared for the summer, the oh so painful summer that they would have to endure until they saw one another again.

Over the summer, Draco was easily keeping himself tightlipped; but his lover was having issues not revealing everything to Ron or Hermione, especially not reveling anything when Ginny blatantly hit on him. Oh yes, it was difficult. Even harder when his fellow men round him boasted and bragged about what girls they had gotten, even Fred confessed to scoring a few men that school year. Of course, none of their tastes were so dangerous or wild as Slytherins: they all assured each other they only dared touch Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and fellow Gryffindors.

-

As their fifth year started, even in the midst of their romance, thins were inevitably darker, wit Voldemort back in the race, and things going wrong left and right. Harry was becoming increasingly annoyed as girls pestered him, whether for a date, a kiss, or a good fuck he didn't care. he just wanted them to all stop.

So, he did what he found most logical. Without confronting Draco, Harry went straight to Rita Skeeter (after arranging them to meet in Hogsmeade) and told her everything (well, almost everything.)

The headlines hit the next day:

**HARRY POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE: GAY!**

Needless to say, the corridors erupted in rumors, and Harry didn't mind agreeing with each person who came to him, demanding clarification. After a month or so, things had settled down, and everyone had come to terms with the fact Harry Potter was gay.

Except the one we all expected to be most comfortable with this. he had avoided Harry during the infamous questioning that lasted so long. He denied offers to visit their room. Draco Malfoy altogether disowned his boyfriend during that month.

Finally, after the dust settled, Draco agreed to meet up with Harry, but refused sex.

"I want to know what the bloody hell you think you're doing!" Malfoy shouted. Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Spouting off that you're gay!"

"It's true. Besides, it's nice to have those gaggling girls off my back." Draco was still fuming. "As you read, Draco, I didn't mention having a boyfriend, or anything. I just needed to get it out there. You know?" Harry reasoned. Draco crumbled under it, and collapsed into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Damn you Potter. What are you doing to me." Harry chuckled, and kissed his blonde sweetly.

-

Another summer went by, and though Harry desperately wanted to contact the love of his life, they had made strict rules not to. They only allowed themselves brief conversations through Occlumency. An idea Harry had proposed despite his horrendous lessons with Snape. Every now and again, however, they'd tease on another, letting a few private pictures wade between them, usually causing what can only e described as "phone sex."

But without the phone. Still, same general concept.

Harry was thankful for a room to himself at the Weasley's, and was also glad that his anxiousness blended well with everyone else's. Though, as the school year neared, even a week or two before Summer ended, Draco talked less frequently, and seemed to ignore, or at least not respond to Harry's tries. Of course, Harry began to worry.

As school started, and the boy were in the same vicinity, their communication was still short, and infrequent. Harry spied, and angrily theorized dark dreams and ideas about Malfoy, only ranting to anyone who would listen. Namely, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

Then, on their second anniversary, far into the year, everything crashed.

After such a passionate night, Draco was in bliss, until he turned back to Harry. His lover had mentioned something about asking him an important question. Harry responded immediately, and knew he wouldn't be pleased with the answer.

Draco began getting dressed, muttering about "Harry Fucking Potter." The chosen boy tried to calm his love down, but only successfully felt a wand tap his back, before his slipped into unconsciousness.

Draco, with tears in his eyes, and tear stained lips, kissed Harry one last time, before ruining the best thing that had happened to him.

He wiped Harry's memory clean of their entire, nearly two year relationship together. He'd let Harry use his imagination to fill in the blanks.-**Welp, there y'all have it. The prequel. Now, I'm off to finish the sequel! I can't guarantee a happy ending, but I can guarantee and ending.**


End file.
